


Good Morning

by scrollgirl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, Crack, Genderswap, M/M, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/pseuds/scrollgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up a girl! Ronon wants to be his babydaddy! Warning: unprotected sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/) using [](http://gaffsie.livejournal.com/profile)[**gaffsie**](http://gaffsie.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: SGA, John/Ronon, woke up female.

The first morning John wakes up in a female body, there's panic and confusion and hours of scans and blood-work and awkward questions.

The second morning John wakes up in a female body, he wakes up to his face smushed into a pillow and a naked man wrapped around him like a Hive-ship tentacle monster. Cautiously he feels around _down there_ to see if he maybe got switched back during the night, but no luck. There's just empty space where his dick used to fill his boxers, and more stuff up top stretching out his t-shirt. _Ronon's_ dick, on the other hand, is exactly where it should be--at least, in the sense that his dick is currently attached to the rest of his body, and not so much that Ronon's dick should really be pressing stiff and warm between John's thighs.

"You're awake," says Ronon, and nips at John's ear. "Good." Ronon shifts his hips back and drags John's boxers down and off before plastering himself all over John again.

"Hey," John protests. It's halfhearted at best, considering everything they did last night. "Oof," he adds, when Ronon rolls him further onto his belly, squishing his breasts into the mattress. It's kind of uncomfortable, but John can't deny how much he likes the way Ronon manhandles him in bed. He's lazy that way.

John can hear the smile when Ronon says, "Sorry," not sounding apologetic at all. He pulls John up to his hands and knees, then shoves his t-shirt up to his armpits until John rolls his eyes and yanks it off altogether.

"You're the eager one, you do the work," he gripes.

Ronon takes John's ear between his teeth, biting hard enough that John's shuddering and aching, moaning. "You're so easy," Ronon chuckles, affectionate.

"Shut up," John says breathlessly, turning his head blindly for Ronon. They kiss, slow and deep until their mouths are tired. Long fingers explore him carefully, mindful of soreness from last night's activities, the stimulation light and teasing as Ronon circles his clit, brushes over it. John's almost embarrassingly wet already, and it's easy for Ronon to push two fingers in.

"Nnng," John pants, pushing back and trying to take in more. "S'not enough. More, I need more."

"Yeah," says Ronon, hoarse. "Yeah." He pulls out his fingers, lines up his dick, and slides in with one slow, glorious thrust until he bottoms out. Ronon is more than proportional, and John is completely and deliciously full. "John. Hold on."

Ronon settles himself comfortably on his knees with John's ass in the air and his upperbody braced on his elbows. There's a part of John that's mortifyingly aware of the picture they make, but then Ronon starts to _move_, and John's brain shuts down completely.

"Harder," he moans, pushing back on Ronon's dick. "_Harder_." Ronon fucks him, grunting, big hands wrapped around John's round female hips, and John grabs the sheets with both fists and bites his pillow, sweating and gasping as his body surges up the crest of orgasm and tumbles blindly down the other side. His vision whites out, and he barely hears Ronon's groan as he comes, though he feels the wet splash of semen on his ass and thighs.

"Forgot the condom," Ronon pants, as he collapses next to John. "Sorry."

"S'okay," John says, too blissed to care, though the way Ronon's rubbing his semen into John's skin is slightly terrifying. In a really hot, 'give me five minutes and do me again' kind of way.

"Does that mean I can come in you next time?" Ronon asks, one eyebrow quirked.

"Um, _no_," says John, because risking intergalactic STDs is bad enough, even with their regular blood tests, but no way is he getting himself knocked up.

"But you could have my baby," says Ronon, reasonably, or as reasonable as anyone can sound when they're offering to be John's babydaddy. "Don't you want to have kids one day?"

John stares at him. "Are you on drugs?"

Ronon looks hurt and misunderstood for about ten seconds before he breaks down laughing, the whole bed shaking from it. "You should see your face!" He wrestles the pillow from John when John uses it to beat him over the head.

"Asshole," John growls, then squeaks when Ronon grabs his ass.

"Yep," says Ronon with an evil grin, eyes glinting . "As soon as McKay gets you back to normal."


End file.
